Loss of Trust
by Gummybear1178
Summary: Takes place right after season 2 finally, Ezra now has to deal with the guilt of what happened on Malachor, will he learn to trust again? Will his family teach him its ok to trust again? Or will he run away and never trust again? kanan/Hera and hints of Ezra/Sabine a ghost team family fic don't own anything, SEQUEL IS OUT "Gaining Trust"
1. The arrival home

Ezra POV

We had just gotten back from Malachor, once Hera had Kanan i ran to my room i shared with Zeb on the ghost, I locked the door behind me and ran to the top bunk and cried and thought of everything i had just done. I can't believe i trusted Maul, he betryed us, he wasn't even on our side, he used me, and i didn't even know, i should have known, felt it in the force. But i didn't i trusted him, and now Kanan is blind. Not because of Maul, he may have been the one to strike him across the eyes, but if i hadn't trusted Maul, he wouldn't have had the chance. If I would have realized he was using me. If i could have realized Maul was making me use the Dark Side. I could have stopped it. But i was to caught up in finding the knowledge to defeat the sith, but it was all a lie.

I glanced over at my bag, the bag that had the Sith Holocron. I could feel it calling me, calling me to the Dark Side. I am not going to give in, it destroyed Ahsoka's master, Anakin Skywalker, I had heard about him from Kanan during lessons about Jedi history.

He was the Chosen one. The highest Midichlorian count in history, more than Master Yoda, who apparently used to be the one with the most. In the videos i have watched about him, where he would be showing things that would help me with my training. Then, i can't even begin to understand how Ahsoka feel, Anakin was her master, everyone just thought he had died with Order 66. But then to find out he was still alive, and he was Darth Vader, the one person Ahsoka seemed to trust the most, just to learn he became what he always fought against.

I trusted Maul, now Kanans blind.

Ahsoka trusted Anakin, now he is on the Dark Side, and as far as i can tell, dead.

I trusted senator Trayvis, he was with them Empire trying to catch us and Kanan got captured.

I trusted Hondo, he had kidnapped Vizago, and then was playing both sides of the war, then tried to kill us.

I trusted Tseebo, he was supposed to raise me keep me safe, but he left me out to the streets, my parents trusted him.

Every time I trusted someone, it has backfired, i couldn't trust anyone for years on the street, and i was never betrayed. I joined the ghost and trusted again, and i keep getting betrayed, if i keep trusting, all it leads to is pain, and suffering, which leads to the dark side.

i sensed Kanan and Hera walking this way, they were about to open the door, when they did they realised it was locked, Kana-, no my Master i can't have attachment or trust i keeps causing me pain, called out

"Ezra, open up!" he shouted, i didn't move,

"Ezra! Let us in" he shouted again, i stayed where i was

"Ezra sweetie, let us in we need to talk to you, okay?" Hera shouted in her motherly tone. I still didn't move, when the doors started opening, most likely from either the override code or Kan- no master, opening the door using the force. Once the doors had finally opened, I saw Hera had an arm around Kanan's waist, helping guide him. She had to help guide him because i trusted Maul, and now my master is blind.

"Hey, Kid, how you doing" Kan- my master said in a softer voice

"I'm fine Kana- Master" i said with no emotion, catching myself when i accidentally started saying Kanan

"What's wrong, this isn't like you?" master said concerned, walking closer to me, i slid fully up against the wall, as far away as i could get from him

"i said im fine, K- Master!"

"No your not Ezra, the only time i've seen you even close to this bad is when you found out your parents were actually dead" he had to bring up my parents, that is the one of the worst things he could have brought up,

"I'm fine, i don't need your help master i'm fine, no matter how much you think im not, i am" i told him coldly, jumping down from my bunk and getting into the vents, i needed away from everyone. I crawled thru the vents until i got to the closet i had been locked in whenever i had first gotten in the ghost.

Hera POV

"Kanan give him time, he just needs some time, you know how he is he has a hard time trusting, and when he does, he takes it very seriously, and all of his faith and hope is put into it. And then to be betrayed like he just was by Maul, then put Whatever it is that happened to Ahsoka on top, then add the guilt he probably feels over you becoming blind because he thinks it is his fault for trusting Maul" i comforted Kanan

"But it is not his fault, he trusted Maul because Maul manipulated him"

"That may be true, but no matter what you say to him, he has to understand it for himself, you can push him in the right direction, the direction of the truth, but you can't make him believe, or trust. He has to do that on his own, you can support him and help him in the right direction. JUst be there for him Kanan like the rest of us will" i told him as i stood up and started to walk away to give him space when i heard him speak again

"He called me master" he said weakly, sad and confused

"huh?" i asked slightly confused at why that was a bad thing, Ezra called him master all the time, more often Kanan but, usually it lightened the mood

"He called me master, when he calls me master he usually says it in a joking voice, and manner, but he was being serious there was no hint of laughter or light heartedness in his words, he only ever says it like that whenever he is losing his trust in everything, when he said it this time, he was closing himself off from us, from me." Kanan explained

"Love, when he loses trust, who always brings him back to the trusting side when this happens?... His family" i told him

"his parents are dead remember, there is no one left in his family" kanan said saddly

"no, they were his family, he had no family for years, then you, me, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper, we became his family, and that is who he needs to help him trust again, and get out of this slump"

"We are his family now, aren't we?" kanan said

"yea, lets go back to your room, i want to see whats under the bandages" i told him, it looked as though he was going to say no or shake his head, but he then proceeded to walk back to his room with my help, once we walked in we sat on the edge of his bed, as i reached up and started to take off the bandaging

 _i hope you guys enjoyed so far, i will being posting the next chapter soon, depending on how much response i get from this because i have another story that im working on, i hope you guys enjoyed you can send in ideas if you want i will most definitely use them, well please follow favorite and review_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	2. What was Underneath

Ok thank you so much to everyone that read i literally sat at my computer and kept refreshing the page every few minutes and had my email opened on another page wanting to see how many people read it and i am so excited

Kanan POV

I didn't want Hera to see what was under the bandages, Ezra already saw what is underneath when he helped me wrap the bandages around my eyes. I didn't want her to see it, but she needed to, she wanted to, and how could i say no to, her... face, which i'll never see again. BUt i still can't believe Ezra won't call me by my name, just master. He never says it without a smile, or a light hearted laugh.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Heras hands touched my face to start to gently pull of the bandages, she had taken her gloves off since she wasn't flying the Ghost right now. She grabbed the edge of the left side and pulled gently to get it out of the piece that was holding it in place, she slowly started pulling it to the right until it was all uncovered, there was a almost inaudible gasp that came from Hera, i could only imagine her face as she saw what was hidden underneath the bandage.

Hera POV

Oh...My...Sith... as i pulled off the bandage i was nervous to see what was underneath, it was worse than i could have imagined, it was a thick long Black strip across his eyes, the skin was burnt deep, it was horrible looking, i couldn't even begin to understand how much it probably hurt.

"K-k-kanan?" i forced out, "what happened love?" I hadn't heard but little bits and pieces of what had happened, but from what i did hear it was horrible.

"We were fighting off the Inquisitors, when Maul, turned, both me and Ahsoka weren't fully trusting him, but Ezra believed him so we stayed wary but he still managed to get one hit on me, before he could kill me Ahsoka blocked his strike, from what i could hear" he told me, stumbling over some parts.

"C...Can I touch it?" i asked he nodded. So gently I put my hand around his cheek, and slowly moved my fingers to the edge of the burn, it was rough,and hard, gently i moved it towards the center of the burns, it was as hard as rock.

"I.. I. Ill be right back, i'm going to get some medical supplies" i told him as i walked out the door, as the door closed i leaned against the door for a second. What was around his eyes it was horrible, i went to Med-Bay and grabbed some bacta, gauze, wrap, and some other medical supplies i knew i would need, on my way back i stopped in my room and grabbed some lotion i had that i used every now and then on my Lekku. It would help around his eyes and on some of the less burnt skin heal quicker.

as i walked past the storage closet, i heard crying, it was the same closet Ezra hid in when he didn't go to the bottom gun or his room. i quietly set down the medical supplies on the table, then went up to the closet and put my ear up to the door, listening seeing if it was Ezra. It was, he was crying, i could hear some of his words in between his sobs. "why...Why did.. i have to trust Maul.. Why do i trust anyone, it all ends bad... I can't trust anymore, it hurts to much in the end..." i couldn't stand to hear him beating himself up over trust, he can't give up trust he just got it back, so i opened the door slowly and saw him in the corner hunched into a tiny little ball, a fettle position, like it would defend him from every wrong thing in all of the galaxies.

"Hey, it's ok... shhh" i told him as i walked up to him slowly, once i got to him i sat down next to him and pulled him into a side hug. he tried to pull away, but i held him closer. Right before i sat down i had locked the vent and door so he couldn't escape, he needed to let it out and then he could go off on his own. "hey let it out." he buried his head into my shoulder. His body wracked with tears, from crying so hard. He was so upset, he went from cold and closed off to crying in the closet. He doesn't know what to feel like right now.

"Hey... tell me, tell me what is wrong... shh your ok, just tell me" i soothed in my motherly voice as everyone apparently calls it, and rubbed his back pulling him close to me.

"I can't" he said his voice cracking from crying

"you can"

"NO I CAN'T!... i can't trust anyone.. Every time I trust someone, I get hurt, you guys get hurt... Kana- my master gets hurt." i sobbed

"Why won't you call Kanan, well Kanan. He doesn't blame you for what happened, because its not your fault, its Mauls." i told him, wondering why he wont call Kanan by his name like he always does.

"I can't... i can't have any attachment, if i do i will get hurt and so will everyone else" he sadi still crying "If i call Kan- My master by his name, i'm getting to close to him, Her- Spector 2, I can't be attached to you guys, i was attached to my Parents and they were taken i was on my own for years, loneliness is better no one i was close to got hurt, because no one was close to me"

did he just call me 'spector 2'?

"Ezra, its ok to have attachment, it helps you, it keeps you sane Ezra. Come on let's get out of the supply closet, and also, Never ever call me Specter 2 outside of a mission, unless you are joking around. got it?" i didn't want to scare him to think i was mad at him for calling me that but i needed to trll him so i said it in a joking voice. i pulled him out of the closet and grabbed the bag of medical supplies and went to Kanan's room, continuously making sure Ezra hadn't somehow escaped me. Once we got to the door i called out to Kanan not knowing if he would be ok with Ezra seeing his eyes again, i didn't want Ezra to fell even more guilty when he sees what happened to him again.

"Hey, Ezra stay right here, and i swear if you move... I'll let Sabine paint your entire room however she wants" i told him seriously, and he knew i would i walked in and sat next to Kanan

"Hey Kanan, is it okay if Ezra comes in?"

"Sure, he has seen my eyes already"

i walked to the door and sure enough Ezra was still there, "hey you can come in now, i'm about to start treating his eyes" Ezra nodded and followed me in, i heard Ezra gasp as he saw Kanans eyes, he has seen them before and so have i but each time it takes you by surprise.

"Hey Kid" Kanan said as Ezra entered the room, i walked up to Kanan with the medical supplies in hand and set them down next to him and started my work, Ezra on the other side copying me. I told Kanan exactly what we were doing before we did it, i knew this would help show Ezra trust.

 _Im sorry for the shorter chapter and that it had less plot to it, but i was babysitting my cousin even though my grandma was supposed to, dont ask, and i didnt get a chance and i promised a new chapter tonight so it will be a much better chapter tomorrow and LONGER_

 _Have a Sweet Read!_


	3. Betrayal and Losing of Trust

3rd person (because this would be switching to often to do singular points of views also sorry if i accedentally go into 1st person for a moment every now and then, thats how i usually write)

Ezra no matter how many times he saw Kanan's eyes, he would still be shocked at how horrible it looked. The burnt crisp skin, the dark charcoal black where he was struck, and just the look it's self is disturbing. Ezra along with Hera were gently rubbing some cream on each side of his face where the burnt skin was. Along with the lotion Hera had brought which would make the skin smoother and less crispy, kind of like if you have a dry sponge it's scratchy and if it's wet it's softer, exceptit wouldn't have to be wet just have the lotion put on it every now and then. While this showed Ezra trust, trust that Kanan was ok being near him, trust that Kanan was letting Ezra help treat his wounds, and trust of still being there, being a family no matter what had happened.

Once they had finished treating his eyes, Hera took some bacta wrap and put it over his eyes and then a sort of mask to keep the Bacta from getting to dirty and letting dirt and dust get underneath it. Once Ezra knew Kanan was ok, well as ok as he could get, he left and went to his closet that he had been in when Hera had found him. Hera followed close behind trying to make sure that he wasn't going to just sit somewhere and do what he was earlier, or run away... something that was a routine when he was living on the streets on Lothal. She knew his default setting was to go back to that when it got to much for him, but as he approached the closet she watched him go in and close the door. Once she knew he wasn't about to open the door she walked up and put her ear to the door, almost exactly repeating what she had done earlier, but this time, she didn't hear crying, she heard nothing actually. Hera opened the door to see that no one was in there, she looked to the vent which he could access. She opened it up and listened quietly and heard rustling as he moved thru the vents. She then knew what he was doing. He was scouting out the Ghost, watching his family. He needed to be close, but not seen... it was a compromise from his street ways and his new ways, the ways he had learned when he got another family. She walked back to Kanan's room to be with him, she knew he needed her... he needed Ezra as well but, he knew Ezra needed some time. Kanan also knew Ezra would always be near watching from a close distance, and always in the force.

Ezra went thru the vents and made it to the living area where Zeb and Sabine were playing Dejarik (the game they play on the Falcon and Ghost on the holotable) trying to take their mind off of what had happened, Rex was cleaning his blaster also trying to keep his mind off of what had happened. Sabine had just won the game, but unlike usual she wasn't very excited about it, she just stood up and started walking towards the bunks, Ezra followed her, she went to her room, which was filled with her drawings. Ezra sat there watching, thinking... he knew she was one of the best to talk to about everything. She understood, he didn't know why but she did.

He watched as she pulled out her spray paint cans, and started on a new master piece. She started with a purple background, well more of a lavender, she then drew 2 lightsabers, both white, they were in the position of an X. Then off to the side she started on a picture of another species, as she went on you could tell it was a Tortuga, but not just any Tortuga, it was Ahsoka. Then there was a picture of Vader, but he was in half, half of him was the version we all see, the Sith in the black suit and mask, while his other half was of a man who Ezra had seen before. When he was watching the videos of the lightsaber training, with Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen one, the most powerful Jedi ever, he had Blue eyes, instead of the Yellow color he had when Ahsoka cut a piece of his mask off. Sabine had apparently been filled in on what had happened. Ezra watched as she backed away for a moment to look at her work, but once she did Ezra could see another piece that was hidden from sight from his angle while she was painting. It was a picture of Ezra, he was standing there watching as Maul was standing above Kanan, his lightsaber slashing thru his eyes.

Ezra couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sabine was blaming him to, he was starting believe he wasn't at fault, but now, Sabine, practically his sister, someone Ezra had always had a slight crush on. Was blaming Ezra for what happened.

The one thing Ezra needed to feel almost certain that he could not feel as much guilt, if he knew Sabine didn't blame him, he might be able to face everyone sooner, accept what had happened, but for him to find out that even Sabine blamed him. He knew he could never forgive himself, not until he could fix what had happene. Maybe Ahsoka was alive, maybe she made it out, maybe Maul would go into hiding and die of natural causes, maybe Kanan would miraculously heal and not be blind. Only the 1st to were even possible, that last, it would take every miracle for that to happen. He might have believed more, if Sabine didn't blame him.

 _Well we were so close to having Ezra trust again, he was starting to Trust his family again, but now he doesn't trust himself. Well i will try and post another chapter soon please let me know what you thought, follow favorite and review._

 _Also what do you guys think is up with Sabine and the painting of Ezra?_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	4. Painting the Truth

_Well i have read all of yalls comments, and NO ONE has figured it out, and yea this is just messed up guest, but well yea. So i hope you guys enjoy, im going back to first person_

Ezras POV

She... She... She blames me? Sabine, the one person i wouldn't think would blame me for this... she wasn't even there, how could she believe it was my fault. I blamed myself and still do, but i was starting to blame myself less. I knew once i saw Sabine didn't blame me, my guilt would lower tremendously, but to find out she blames me... she was going to be my savior, the savior of trust, now she is the destroyer of trust. She was going to be what pushed me back over the line of the ability to trust, instead of walking the line of trust, and trustless. She was my rock in this, now she is the cliff, the cliff I am now falling down from, to an infinite drop of loss of trust. I was so close to the line, to crossing it, not walking on it, now I am now farther onto the side of the trustless than I was when this started. I was so close, i could see all of my trust coming back, but now, it's all lost out of sight. Like Kanan, blind, while he is blind to the world because of me, I am blind to my trust, i either trust to much or not at all.

She painted me watching as Maul struck Kanan across the eyes, making him go blind. I just stood idly by as Ahsoka protected him, while i was to caught up in trusting Maul, and ruining everything. Just because I trusted. Now, my only family I have anymore, blames me for something i blame myself for, even when they constantly say it's not my fault, but they really think it is...

I thought as I rushed thru the vents, getting as far away as I could from that painting, the one that showed that everything was my fault. I couldn't stay here any longer. I rushed to my bunk, and slid onto my bed and wrote a note to my 'Family'

 ** _Dear "family",_**

 ** _I can't trust anymore, it just hurts you all,_**

 ** _Kanan: Your now blind because of me blindly trusting Maul_**

 ** _Ahsoka: She died because I took to long trusting Maul, and Vader was able to catch up_**

 ** _Rex: You lost your best friend, Ahsoka because of me trusting Maul_**

 ** _Zeb: I trusted to easily and several times it has almost gotten you killed_**

 ** _My Parents: I trusted that they would come back, and they Trusted that Zebo to take care of me and I was left to the streets_**

 ** _Hera: Now Kanan is blind, and he can never see you again, and be who he once was_**

 ** _and finally_**

 ** _Sabine: I always had a small crush on you, had being the key word now, I trusted you would not blame me for what had happened, the way you were always there for me, I thought you would for this, but instead you did blame me for what happened, I have been blaming myself for all of it, but Hera and Kanan they helped me get closer to the side of trusting, I saw the painting, the one where I'm standing there watching as Kanan was hurt by Maul, I watched from the vent as you painted, I knew if I watched you for a while, I could finally go to the side of trusting, but instead of helping me, I saw your painting. The one of Kanan being struck by Maul, as Ahsoka went to save him, and on the other side you had me standing idly by, watching as Maul struck Kanan. You do blame me, and now i can't trust, I have tried as hard as I can to, and when I went to watch you, I just knew i would be able to trust. Now I can't so, I'm leaving, i need away. You won't find me, so don't even try. You broke my trust the most_**

 ** _I can't trust anyone now, don't come looking for me, you won't find me, Kanan, you won't be able to find me thru the force, i learned enough to block you out now, and i don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me, so don't even try to find me._**

 ** _~Ezra, the trustless (once again)_**

I won't be coming back, I can't. I finished the note and left it on my bunk and started to get everything i would need I grabbed my clothes, my parts to my lightsaber so I could rebuild it, I grabbed my helmets, and a few other things. As I was about to walk out the door I looked behind me and saw 2 things, the 1st was a picture of Kanan, Zeb, Hera, Sabine, Ahsoka, Rex, and me. We had taken it together. The second was a small painting that Sabine had given me, it had my lightsaber painted on it as well as Kanans next to it, the ghost in the background, and Zeb's bo staff. Then at the bottom below my lightsaber was a Mandalorian helmet painted exactly like her helmet. It was to represent we all would always be a family because we all went together in the painting. Well now it's not true.

I took the picture of the team and put it with the letter, and crossed out my face, and with the painting, i was so mad and upset with Sabine I broke it in half, knowing that the best way to upset and make Sabine feel like i was, was to break her art. With that i grabbed my bag and set put my sling shot on my wrist and walked out of my room, then the Ghost, never looking back...

Sabine's POV

I backed away from my painting to see how it looked so far, when heard some rattling in the vents, and then sounded like someone was crying, I put down my can of paint and climbed up to look in my vent, but I saw no signs of Ezra, or anyone else. Ezra might be somewhere else in the vents, I feel sorry for him, no kid his age should have to go threw what he has. I hope he recovers from Malachor. I wanted to go talk to him, but I don't know what to say, Hera and Kanan are so much better with these kinds if situations. I don't blame him at all like he does himself. You know what, im going to go talk to him I will come up with what to say on the spot. It will make it more personal and sincere that way, so I made sure all my paint was where it should be, and started to walk towards Ezra and Zeb's bunks, hoping that he was there.

I walked past the other bunks got to the one I was looking for, I knocked on the door gently

"Hey, Ezra?! You in there?" I called out calmly, i heard no response so i cracked open the door to see if i could see him... but instead I saw something colorful broken, and a piece of paper. Confused I opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. I looked at what was broken on the floor, it was the painting I had made for Ezra as proof he was in the family, and to show it. It was broken in half and torn... I almost cried seeing this... why was it broken? Who would mess with art, My art!? I gathered the pieces and held them under my arm, intending to fix it as best i could. I then continued to see what the paper was and the other item next to it. I saw the paper was a letter, and the other item was a picture, of the whole family and our more recent members Ahsoka and Rex, but Ezra's face was crossed out. That confused me even more than I already was. Then I moved onto the letter,

 ** _Dear "family",_**

 ** _I can't trust anymore, it just hurts you all,_**

Wait?! What?! I only got a few words into and i knew i needed to get the rest of the team in on this, so i quickly grabbed the note, and picture already having the pieces to the painting. I quickly ran to find the others I found Hera first and just managed a few words in my panic and rush

"Ezra... Gone... important... Follow " was all i managed to get out in my rush next i got to Kanan's bunk, i knocked quickly and came in not waiting on an answer

"Ezra... Missing... Letter... GOne... Follow" I managed he followed along with hera who was guiding him... OOPs forgot he couldn't see... in the living room was everyone else, they apparently all got the memo of something important with the rush we were in and our faces, they all looked concerned, Hera and Kanan confused and concerned only knowing my few words i gave them. I took a moment to calm myself down so i could speak

"i went to talk to Ezra, and found his room empty, which wouldn't seem that our of the ordinary, but most of his stuff wasn't there, then i noticed this was broken on the floor." I said setting down the pieces to the painting, they all had shock on their faces, except Kanan who couldn't see what is was, knowing what that picture represented. "The painting that showed him we were a family" I added for Kanan, who then had the same look on his face if not a worse one, I continued "Then i found this picture, our group family picture we took a while back, but he X'ed out his face from the photo, and along with the photo was a note" I said then revealing the note, I started to read it aloud

 ** _Dear "family",_**

 ** _I can't trust anymore, it just hurts you all,_**

"after this you should all get to read individually, i havn't read mine yet, but its at the bottom we will go in the order on here, he left you all each a personal part of the letter." I walked up to Hera and gave it her to read to Kanan knowing Kanan would be okay with her knowing what was in his section. I told her it was his and they went off into a corner to read it, Kanan and Hera looked devastated from what had been read, it was then passed to Rex, who would read both Ahsoka's and his letter part, then to Zeb. We read his parents aloud, it was devastating what he was writing. Then to Hera who looked upset and confused at her portion. Then they passed it to me... I was scared to read it, I didn't want to... I saw everyone elses reactions to theirs, and mine was the longest one on there, but i finally decided i would read it, i took a seat and started to read

 ** _Sabine: I always had a small crush on you, had being the key word now,_**

I always knew he did, I kinda did to but, what did i do to have 'Had' be the key word in that, what had changed?

 ** _I trusted you would not blame me for what had happened, the way you were always there for me, I thought you would for this, but instead you did blame me for what happened, I have been blaming myself for all of it, but Hera and Kanan they helped me get closer to the side of trusting, I saw the painting,_**

So he was in the vents watching, and what does he mean? Me blaming him, I don't, i continued reading, fearing what i would read next

 ** _the one where I'm standing there watching as Kanan was hurt by Maul, I watched from the vent as you painted, I knew if I watched you for a while, I could finally go to the side of trusting, but instead of helping me, I saw your painting. The one of Kanan being struck by Maul, as Ahsoka went to save him, and on the other side you had me standing idly by, watching as Maul struck Kanan._**

WHAT?! Thats not what it was, I was still working on it, I hadn't gotten to that part, i just had him there so i could the angle right, there was more to the painting than that, it was going to have more!

 ** _You do blame me, and now i can't trust, I have tried as hard as I can to, and when I went to watch you, I just knew i would be able to trust. Now I can't so, I'm leaving, i need away._**

He... he... He left? Because of me?! But how... why, it was... this is all my fault. Thats when i noticed i had been crying, but I continued threw my part of the letter

 ** _You won't find me, so don't even try. You broke my trust the most,_**

But, I didn't mean to, don't leave, I have to find you now, this is all my fault... I'm going to fix this. I had to read the rest before the others

 ** _I can't trust anyone now, don't come looking for me, you won't find me, Kanan, you won't be able to find me thru the force, i learned enough to block you out now, and i don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me, so don't even try to find me._**

 ** _~Ezra, the trustless (once again)_**

NO... he can't block him out... that would be one of the best ways to find him... But we aren't getting hurt because of you... Its the dumb Empire, not you Ezra... I'm going to find you... Dont become trustless, not again... WE need you Ezra... I need you...

I set down the letter and ran out of the room crying, I heard them calling out my name, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around... not after this was all my fault... I ran to my bunk and locked the doors behind me and hopped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow and cried and cried, knowing this was all my fault... I cried until I eventually fell asleep, from exhaustion of my tears and guilt.

Back in the Living room

Everyone was confused at what had just happened, they all knew their letters were horrible, but how much worse could it get... to have managed to get Sabine to cry and be that upset, they had never seen her even that upset, about anything.. even her art. Finally their curiosity got the best of them, Hera read the letter aloud to everyone, they then all knew what was wrong. Hera's Mother mode kicked in and she went off to talk to Sabine, while the others let everything settle in as they discussed how to find him

 _Well now you guys know what happened, I hope you guys like more soon, please Follow favorite and review, also_

 _Who is your favorite character(s) in Star wars rebels? mines Ezra and Sabine, oh on more thing_

 _DID YOU GUYS SEE THE KNEW TRAILER IT IS AWESOME!?_

 _Have a sweet read_


	5. Hidden Secrets

_Guest thank you for the support (assuming you are the same one if not thanks to all of you) and yea, I agree_

Sabines POV

I woke up to someone rubbing my back... I opened my eyes and rolled over slowly, to see it was Hera. She had pulled up a chair and was sitting next to my bed rubbing my back. I looked at her, as she realized I had woken up.

"Hey Sabine" Hera said gently

"Hi" I said, my voice raw from crying

"you ok?"

"No, one of my best friends ran away and doesn't trust me, and he blames me, and he thinks I blame him when I don't and..." I stopped there i didn't want to say the last part out loud

'What, What is it?" She asked gently

"Ezra... I liked him, like he liked me... I just didn't want anything in our small little family to change, and i didn't want for people to see me as weak, and try to use Ezra to control me... if I got captured or he did... I didn't want either of us to be used against the other" I finally said after a moment of silence " If i would have told him sooner, or at all... He wouldn't have left... It's all my fault he ran away... My painting"

"we read the note... which painting was it?" She asked, I pointed to the one on the wall, she looked over at it

"I wasn't finished yet, but i needed Ezra there so i could angle it right, to match where Maul and Kanan were... I didn't mean for it to be the reason he ran away... AND NOW IT IS ALL MY FAULT HERA" I told her and then yelled at the end to get my point across. I started crying even harder than I had been already, even before i fell asleep from crying. Hera pulled me into her arms and i cried against her should as she rubbed my back and whispered in my ear, telling me it wasn't my fault, that I couldn't have known... Just diffrent things that might calm me down finally i pulled away and looked her in the eyes

"He broke the painting, he didn't even take it with him... he broke it, tore it apart. It tore apart our family... the one that painting represented. It was something he said he prized, and he broke it... Just like i broke his trust" I told her and went back to crying in her shoulder... Unbeknownst to me, Hera had a look of defeat on her face, uncertain of what to do. We stayed like that for a while, when finally I pulled back and looked up to Hera

"Can I have some time alone?" I asked, I thought about adding a joke to it, but it wasn't right, and at this point the promise would most likely be broken 'I promise i won't run away'

"Yea, sure, I'm here to talk to if you need, or just someone to sit by" She told me slowly standing up, making sure i didn't fall, as she was about to leave the room she turned around

"Don't shut yourself out, it won't help" She told me and then walked out.

I stood up and started to paint a bit more, it helps me think

I started straight onto Ezra, that part is what caused the problem, so i needed to fix it... make sure it hurts no one else. I painted him, looking down at the pieces of his lightsaber, what Ezra didn't realize, is, I had Ezra at a different time in the mission. It was when his lightsaber was broken, I knew he had grabbed the parts, I saw him bringing them in when he snuck off after they arrived back. I then repainted what I had painted for Ezra, the one he broke, he knew that would be one of the best way to hurt me, along with him leaving. When i found him, not if but when, I would give it to him, convince him to come back. If I had to run away to find him, I would

After a few a while of painting, I knew what I had to do. I grabbed a bag and started to pack it, I grabbed a lot of my paints, my sketch pad, clothes, armour, my guns, a holo of our ghost family, and a few other things, I stuffed the bag under my bed and walked over to Ezra's room again, hoping to find some sort of clue. I searched and didn't find anything, except one helmet he had left... it was the Helmet I had painted for him. He left it behind but took all of his other ones. I picked it up, and as I did a piece of paper fell to the floor. I pulled the helmet to my side and squatted down to see what it was. It was a note

 _ **Dear Sabine,**_

 _ **I knew you would come looking for clues as to my where abouts eventually. Either that or Kanan, so this is also Dear Kanan, and possibly Hera so also Dear Hera, or who ever it is that finds this. You will not find me, I know you will try but you will never find me. I am purposefully choosing this place because you will never look there, nor will you even think of this place. I know of it from Ahsoka, she is the only one who knows why i would choose here, she told me. There were secrets buried deep into the memory of the Republic, the old hero I'm with, with no snow fear. With negotiation. I'm going into hiding, you will not find me here, so give up once you find this.**_

 _ **~Ezra HIDDEN DUNES**_

what?! half of that made absolutely no sense, I brought the note to the living area where everyone else still was along with Hera. They all looked at me with a look of pity, and sorrow. But i held my head high,

"I found another note" I announced "But it is very cryptic"

"what do you mean 'cryptic'?" Kanan asked

"Well it starts out basically saying to whoever finds it that we won't find him and don't try to, but then it gets confusing. Part of sentences made no sense he says he knows this place from Ahsoka telling him, but from what she says it seems like not even Rex would know. She says she is the only one who knows, and then he says _**"there are secrets buried deep in the memory of the Republic, The old hero I'm With, with no snow fear. with negotiation."**_ then he signs it Ezra HIDDEN DUNES" I explained

"Okay you are right, that makes no sense" Zeb said putting his feet up on the table

"wit negotiation.. negotiation, negotiation... negotiate.. negotiator!" Kanan pondered and spoke several times and then shouted the last part, we all looked at him confused except Rex who seemed to have gotten what Kanan was getting at

"Obi Wan Kenobi, he was called the Negotiator in the Clone Wars, no one knows what exactly happened to him, but he was Ahsoka's Master, Anakin Skywalker, Master. WAIT!" he shouted in realization. once again we were confused "Anakin Skywalker was known as The Hero With No Fear, read the second to last line, but every other word" he explained so i did

"The, not old, Hero, not I'm, With, not the next with, No, not snow, Fear. He's right, but what does the snow part mean, i get the old but not the snow. Why would there be no fear of snow... unless he is on a planet that it doesn't snow on. But what does the HIDDEN DUNES mean?" I realized then was even more confused

"Maybe, it means that there is SAND DUNES, which would mean that Ezra would be going to a desert planet" Hera realized

"Well that does narrow down the planets, but it's still a lot of places to check, I mean there is Jakku, Tatooine, Geonosis, Ket, and many many many more" Zeb added

"Well Anakin Skywalker's home planet is actually Tatooine" Kanan pointed out

"Maybe we should talk to senator Organa about this, he might have some information" Hera added, they all agreed and went to go and send a transmission to Senator Organa. We waited a moment before he answered

"Senator Organa, Ezra has run away because of guilt and other reasons he has left a few clues which we can't solve because he knew we wouldn't be able to solve the clues. We thought you might know something" Hera explained

"It's good to see you again and i will gladly help in any way I can"

"Thank you, so far all we have figured out is that he is going to be with Obi Wan Kenobi, who no one knows where is at, as well a Skywalker, but they are all dead, well Anakin is not, but we know he is not going to be with Vader. As well as that he is on a desert planet" Kanan told him

"Oh..." Senator Organa said before looking around and making sure no one was around when he continued "Obi Wan is on Tatooine, with Anakin Skywalker's son"

"WHAT!?" We all shouted.

"Wait, The Chosen One has a CHILD?!" Kanan Exclaimed in confusion

"No, he has **Children** " Senator Organa said

"Wait, he has multiple, how did he keep it a secret from the Jedi Council, and the rest of the world?" Kanan asked in confusion

"They are Fraternal Twins. Their mother died after they were born because she had no will left to live after Anakin went to the dark side, so we split the twins up. They are extremely strong with the force, so if they grew up together they would have to strong of a bond and would send out waves of things threw the force, and would broadcast their positions across the force and would never be safe. They were split between 2 families, there is a girl and a boy. The boy kept his last name and lives with his Step Aunt and step Uncle, and live on Tatooine. He was sent with Obi Wan, and he was to watch over him and protect him if his father ever found out about him. HIs sister was sent with one of the mothers good friends who then raised her as their own since they could not have children, her name was changed to her parents last names. Their names are Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa" He finished

"Who is the mother?" i asked after a moment

"Padme Amidala, or should I say, Skywalker. They were married before the Clone Wars started, and were together as often as they could be without giving away their secret. Luke thinks his father was a spice freighter pilot. He has no clue his father is a Jedi, while Leia doesn't know Breha and I are not her real parents"

"Wow" Kanan said incredulously

"Luke is on Tatooine living with Owen Lars and Beru Lars, Obi Wan now goes by Ben Kenobi. Tell hi who you are and that I sent you." Senator Organa told us

"Thank you Senator, this information is invaluable. No offence, but you should probably tell Leia soon, she may not take it well if you don't tell her and she finds out from someone else" Hera said to him

"I will soon, but for now, I hope you find Ezra if you do not, ask Obi Wan about Yoda location, he may have changed paths for some reason" He told us and ended the transmission.

We all looked to each other, and went to the cockpit and each went into our seats as Hera set the coordinates to where Obi Wan was staying and went into hyperspeed

I sat in my chair silently crying, knowing this was all my fault if only I hadn't painted that painting, or if I had went to talk to him sooner, or if... If only I had admitted to Ezra that I like him, not pushing him away and brushing off all of his attempt.

 _Well I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter we are going to meet Obi Wan, and I had a completly different plan for this chapter but some how I wound up with this_

 _Which is your favorite Star Wars Episode (the movies)?_

 _Have a Sweet Read!_


	6. Finding Truth

_.OK guys, the big idea you are about to see was a idea from Cassturn93, I'll put a little note once we get there thank you so much to all of you guys supporting me and this story so thank you and please continue reviewing and following and favoriting!_

Ezra's POV

I had hopped onto one of the transport ships that was going out to get supplies it was heading to Lothal, from there i could hitch a ride on any ship and fly places until I finally made it to Tatooine. Ahsoka had told me about one of the last jedi surviving, Master Obi Wan Kenobi, he was there watching over the chosen one, also known as Anakin Skywalker's son, Luke Skywalker. He was strong with the force, his mother former queen of Naboo and former Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. I actually knew him without actually knowing him before. (here is the idea i'm using) I had a pen pal when I was on Lothal, running the streets, his name was Luke Skywalker. While i was on the streets running for survival one day when I found the abandoned tower I saw there was a piece of technology in it. I used it and found out it was a link to send messages to, when one day i got a message from someone, as soon as it was sent he told me he had sent it to the wrong person and he was sorry. So then i responded and told im it was fine. Then we started have conversations on it until we became good friends, well pen pals. We finally told each other our own names, when he said Luke SKywalker i knew i recognized the name somewhere but I never knew where, until I was talking to Ahsoka when she was watching the holo of her master doing lightsaber training. When she said his name it all clicked, I asked her if he had anyone named Luke SKywalker related to him, she looked at me shocked for a moment and then asked me how i knew that name. I told her the story of how I became Pen Pals with him then she told me a story. How Anakin had trusted her with his deepest and darkest secret, he had a secret wife, it was Senator Amidala of Naboo, how when Anakin turned to the dark side, Padme was pregnant, turns out it was with twins. Anakin apparently thought that he had killed her when in fact he did not, she had the children and named them, but after that she bo longer had the will to live, she had lost her husband to the dark side, because he wanted her to not die when she had the baby, but that is what killed her, is if he went to the dark side. present at the birth was Senator Organa, Master Yoda, Master Obi Wan, and Ahsoka. Senator Organa took the girl, Leia, and raised her with his wife to think she was the princess of Alderaan, while Obi Wan took the boy, Luke my pen pal, to his Step Aunt and Step Uncle on Tatooine. While Obi Wan kept his distance and became a hermit, but always making sure Luke was safe. Ahsoka went to go check on Luke every once and a while and also visit Obi Wan. On one of her more recent visits she had told Obi Wan about me, though he knew some things from the Force. She told me exactly where they are if I ever needed to go there, as well as that master Yoda is on Dagobah. So I'm going to Tatooine. My last message to Luke was

 _"Hey Luke, this will be my last message for a while, I found a family who is taking me in. We are going to be traveling a lot and I don't want the Empire to be able to track me. I hope I get to meet you one day, and Old Ben too. He seems pretty cool from what you've told me, well it has been nice talking to you all these years, makes me feel less lonely then I am. See you later SkyGuy. Loth Rat Out!"_ We had nicknames for each other, come to find out that Sky Guy was Luke's father's nickname from Ahsoka, and Loth Rat just because well I lived on Lothal and I sometimes got food where the rats were and well other stuff but yea... I was pulled out of my thoughts as the transport ship I had taken i went from, Base, Lothal, Hoth, Coruscant, Jakku, and now Tatooine. I was landing in a small town near Luke's family's home, as well as Obi Wan's home. Once I snuck off the transport ship, I made my way thru the town until I made it out, I looked up at the 2 suns of Tatooine and figured out i was going east and continued on my way until i passed Beggar's canyon and then turned to go to Obi Wan's home, hoping he was there, which he probably was, he did become a hermit of sorts.

After a while of walking I finally made it to Obi Wan Kenobi's house. I walked to the door opening uncertain of what else to do, I stayed out of view and called out

"Obi Wan Kenobi, are you in there?" a man walked up to the door,

"Who are you? and How do you know that name?" he asked his hand beneath his robe, probable holding his lightsaber

"My names Ezra Bridger, Ahsoka Tano told me about you and where you live, as well as about the Skywalkers, Luke and Leia as well. She told me she told you about me" I told him, also having my hand on my lightsaber, incase he reacted badly

"So you're the Jedi Padawan Ahsoka talks so highly of" He said looking me over

"Yes, Master Kenobi" I said respectfully, knowing he was on the Jedi council and was more of a stickler for the rules than Ahsoka and Kanan

"just call me Obi Wan, or Ben if we are ever in public" He said, hmm not what i expected

He invited me in and we talked about some Jedi stuff, did some Jedi training. When I finally asked about Luke.

"How do you know about him?"

"I was his Pen Pal before I became a Rebel"

"So you were that pen pal he told me about"

We continued talking for a while later we would be going to meet up with Luke

* * *

Sabine's POV

We were about to enter Tatooine's atmosphere, I went to my room, grabbing items i had decided in my head that i needed to bring, the helmet I painted him that he hid the 2nd note in, the painting that he broke, i fixed it, as well as some family pictures, a couple of other things, and then something i had worked on on the way here. It was picture of the painting that made ezra think I blamed him, but this time it was completed, so i could show him what it was supposed to be, not only partially complete. I went and met the others at the loading dock with all the items in my bag. To anyone on Tatooine we would just look like bounty hunters. We looked at each other with hope in our eyes, but also fear and hurt. We made the long trek to Obi Wan Kenobi's hut, when we finally made it there we found it empty, which confused us considering he is now a Hermit. We looked out into the distance and next to a skeleton of a creature that had been killed years ago was a old looking man with a kid. Who looked just like Ezra.

"GUYS! I think that's him down there, look" I said pointing them out, they all turned and spotted him as well, we started running that way hoping that they would not get away. But just before we left we saw there was a piece of paper left on the ground, Kanan reached down and grabbed it, on it was written

 ** _"Go to the Lars Moisture Farm, I'm taking Ezra the long way to give you time to get there before us, follow the map. Do not walk in if the owners or a boy approaches you, tell the owners who you are, Rebels and Jedi, if it's the boy you are an old friends of his aunt and uncle" ~Obi Wan Kenobi_** And with it was a map. We started to follow the map glad Obi Wan was on our side

* * *

Ezra POv

I sensed something near by, something familiar, I closed my eyes for moment and focused threw the force and realized, it was Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Rex, and worst of all, Sabine. I glanced behind me and saw them in the distance they were at Obi Wan's Hut. They were looking this way. They had found me? But how, how could they have, I didn't even leave any hints. Why would I if i didn't want to be found? I left the helmet Sabine painted for me, and that's what appeared to be in Sabines hands as far as i could tell from here, but why would she bother having it if she doesn't trust me any way. So why have the helmet? Probably trying to trick me into coming back to the ghost, Hera or Kanan are probably making her. That's when I noticed Obi Wan looking at me.

"What are you thinking about Youngling" He asked

"I can sense that Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Rex, and Sabine are here" I told him glancing back to where i last saw them

"Ahh... they must be trying to bring you back, friends are nice, but Family, Family is Forever" He told me speaking in a wise voice, which almost made me die of laughter, but I didn't

"They aren't my real family, my real family was killed, they just took me in from the streets" I said, as I did My voice started to fade realizing that my family was there at the beginning while the Ghost team took me in, they had the choice to take me in or not

"Ahh, but young Padawan. Your family is not who is blood, but who you choose. You must choose to have family, you chose them and they chose you, that makes them your family" he told me once again in his wise voice

"But I left them because they didn't trust me, anymore, and I didn't trust them anymore" I told him

"So you ran away? Because you got scared of being to close?" He questioned

"No I ran away because I couldn't trust them, at least not Sabine"

"So you ran away because of just her? Or was there more to it?" Man was I starting to wish I hadn't just not glanced back, and stayed quiet

"No... Maybe... I don't know. I mean I was planning on maybe doing it before She betrayed my trust, but when I went to go see her knowing it would help it just made it worse, and I did need to run away"

"So you ran away in fear or betrayal?" Ok I was getting tired of this

"Can we please not talk about this?" I practically begged wanting to get off of this topic

"I guess we can, how much do you want to know about the force?" why do I feel like he is going to find a way to make this turn into him making me spill my guts over what happened

"Well, what are force ghosts?"

"Well when a Jedi dies instead of Dieing, they become one with the force. When they work up enough force energy together they can make form a ghost like form" He explained

"So Ahsoka could make herself a Force ghost Eventually?" I asked hoping

"Well she could, once she becomes one with the Force"

"WAIT! I thought she was one with the force?" I was now confused if they die then they become one with the force, and Ahsoka is dead so she is one with the force... Right?

"She has not become one with the Force, I can still feel her presence in the living world, try it young Padawan" He told me as we stopped for a moment and focused, I felt and searched for her force signature, and sure enough i found it, it actually wasn't far away, it felt like it was... On the Ghost?!

"I felt her, she is on this planet, she is on the Ghost"

"The ghost?" He asked

"The code name for our- I mean the ghost teams ship" I said stopping myself from saying our teams ship

"Ahh..." after that we walked and were lost in thought until we reached Luke's families moisture Farm

"So this is where Luke lives?" I asked

"Yep, looks like he is just over there" he said pointing to a small sand hut, I started walking over there.

I walked in and saw a boy who had sandy blonde brown hair working on parts of a droid

"Hey Luke" I said and the boy jumped and turned around with a pipe in hand ready to attack me.

"Who are you?" He said

"My name is Ezra Bridger, also known as Loth Rat, Sky Guy"

"Loth Rat?" He asked incredulously

"In the flesh"

"Wow dude, when did you get here?"

"A couple of hours ago, I was visiting with old Ben"

"how did you get here? I thought you were with your new team that was becoming a family to you"

"I was, but it's a long story. I'm just glad i finally get to meet you"

"Cool, you too" Old Ben walked in after that

"Hey old Ben" Luke said, (A/N they the computer tried making me change Old Ben to Obi Wan, every single time I typed that, wow even the computer knows his secret identity)

"Ezra come see for a moment, Luke you can to." he told us

We followed Old Ben into another Hut where... SERIOUSLY the ghost team was in there!

I turned to run out but Kanan and Obi Wan used the force to pull me back, while Luke blocked my way out as well as the rest of the team.

They all had their arms crossed looking at me, I looked to Obi Wan and Luke

"YOU GUYS WERE PART OF THIS?!"I yelled at them I mean, I seriously ran away to get away from them and now they follow me even then i just wanted away from.

"We are just trying to help you Ezra" they both said and were let out so it could be just the team.

"Ezra, why did you run away. Why didn't you just stay with us, let us explain, try to help you ? Why did you have to run away?" Kanan asked, Hera next to him holding onto his arm, ready to guide him if needed and keeping him up right in case he lost his balance.

"NO! I wanted away, I wanted to be left alone not followed" I told him

"Then why did you leave a note inside the helmet I painted for you giving us clues on how to find you?" Sabine asked gesturing to the helmet in her hands.

"That is why I did not leave a note in that helmet, Because I did not want to be followed!" I shouted at her, even harsher than I did to Kanan and even Obi Wan and Luke. She was the main reason I decided to leave in the first place

"But you did look" She said not seeming effected by my words but i could feel in the force that she was. Holding out the note I came close enough to take it to look at it then backed away farther away than I was when this all started

I read over the note, I never left this. So how did this note appear, no one else knew all of this except... Ahsoka is alive, she was on the ghost. SHE LEFT THE NOTE!?

"I DID NOT LEAVE THAT NOTE! If i wanted you to find me, which I did not, I would have simply told you, or left it on the only note I left, or not even run away at all!" I shouted and turned away and went to the side of the hut farthest away from them

"Then who left it kid?" Zeb asked

"Ahsoka" I answered

"Ezra, we all know what happened to Ahsoka it was part of the reason you left, part of the reason you felt guilty" Hera said walking over to comfort me, she put her hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off and walked away

"No she is not" I said, which confused them even more. Sabine walked up to me this time. She put both hands on my shoulder, I tried to shrug them off but she held them firmly in place

"Ezra, look at me" She said looking me in the eye, I avoided looking at her instead looking at the floor of sand. She took one hand off of my shoulder and put it under my chin and raised me head up to look at her, I glared at her she was the reason I left, I was not even thinking about it until I saw her painting, that's when I chose to run, go back to my auto setting from when i was living on lothal by myself. "Look, I did know you ran away because of my painting but-" I cut her off

"No, there is no excuse for that, you blamed me, and i thought you would be the one person not to, but you did, you even painted it. A picture is worth a thousand words"

"No Ezra, you don't understand. That painting you saw, it wasn't complete. That picture was of multiple moments, look" She said pulling something out of her bag, it was a holo of the painting I saw, but this one had more to it, it was complete. The part i saw that was me watching idly by was actually me watching Kanan get struck in the face by Maul, was actually me watching the sith Holocron start activating the tower, as Kanan walked up behind me for us to be master and Padawan to stop the sith holocron from activating the sith temple.

The painting I saw, the one i ran away because of...was a unfinished painting. I insulted the person that was like a sister to me, the girl i had liked since i met her. Just because of a misunderstanding. How could I do that?

"I also fixed this" she said handing me a painting, the one I broke, the one that was one of her favorite paintings... and I broke it, it meant so much to her, and me... and i broke it, because I was upset. How could I do that?

She backed away from me, and went back with the rest of them. I walked closer, slowly, and then ran... Ran as fast as i could out of there. No... I was the one who was wrong, it wasn't Sabines fault, it was mine for not trusting **_Her_** and this all started... with me deciding not to trust, and when I didn't trust, I hurt the people closest to me. I ran and ran until the moisture farm could fit in my palm, looking at it, I couldn't go back even when I didn't trust I hurt them, but I hurt them less when I did trust, Ahsoka is still alive, Kanan is still blind though, but they all seemed more hurt than when I did. When I did even after Kanan went blind, he comforted me, he was not as hurt even when he was blind. I had turned away from the farm, but I looked back and realized.

That is my family down there, not no one, but them. My parents were for the first 7 years of my life, but after that I was alone for another 7 years, but then I found the ghost team, and they found me. They took me in, made me their own, they accepted me for who I was and helped me. I looked at where I left them in the dust, and it hit me, I was going to walk back. I started on my way starting in a walk, to a steady pace, to a fast walk, to a power walk, to a jog, into a run, and finally into a sprint back to the moisture farm. I ran into the hut, they all looked up realizing it was me, but as i had been approaching i could feel their hurt and sadness. When I ran in their spirits lifted, as they knew i had come back to them. We told Obi Wan and Luke good bye, and went back to the Ghost.

 _ **really long chapter, there is more chapters to come. So what did you guys think? Please follow favorite and review and thank you guests who have been reviewing i wish i could like i do with the others PM you but sadly i can't but thank you so much for the reviews. I love Ideas and will totally use them if you let me know about them, PM me or comment, even if you just want to talk I love talking. So next chapter will be up within the next few days.**_

 _ **ok this is a question when I got to meet Taylor Gray (Ezra) I asked him this I will tell you his answer after the question**_

 _ **Question: The Ghost or Millinium Falcon? Why?**_

 _ **Taylor Gray's answer: I mean i'm kind of biased, obviously got to go with the Falcon- no it's got to be the ghost I mean in the show our characters thats their home for me and the cast the recording room is our ghost...**_

 _ **there was more but it wasn't as related also Fun Fact his favorite character in the show is Chopper, also fun fact apparently the script has what chopper is beeping and while the show is PG what chopper says on the script is not so much. they have it on the script so the cast knows how to react.**_

 ** _well thanks for reading next chapter should be up soon, and wow was this one long!_**

 ** _Have a sweet read!_**


	7. Thoughts

_**Ok the beginning of this chapter hops around from points of views but it felt right to have these parts 1st person but after those it will stay one person for a while, hope you enjoy please follow favorite and review**_

Sabines POV

We were on our way back to the Ghost, it was taking all i could not to be jumping for joy! We got Ezra back, he came back to the Ghost, he came back to his family, he came back to me... I had been liking him for a while, a little after he joined the ghost team, and the family. I made him that painting that he thinks represent us always being a family, but really, I put the my helmet next to his Lightsaber because I wanted for us to be close, closer than brother and sister, but together. I just couldn't bring myself to say it aloud, but I'm going to work on trying to, after what happened, I need to do it soon. No one spoke on our way back afraid some one would say something wrong.

I continuously glanced over at Ezra making sure my eyes were not deceiving me and he had come back, this wasn't a dream. I was so scared he would run off, for once explosives, and fighting could not fix this. This was out of my area of expertise. I knew battle strategizes, I knew explosives, I knew art, but I did not know what to do with this. I used all my tricks back at the hut, getting him to come back, with the paintings. I knew art that was the best way for me to express myself, but I dont know how to express myself to others. My paintings, I understand them, deeply with my feelings, but others, they don't see that spark of life, of emotion I put into my art. They see my art, but they don't... see it. I mean, no one sees what I do in my art. They see it with a veil in front of it, blocking what feelings I put into it. I don't know how to explain my feelings with out my art, but I don't know how to show it to everyone else, I can see it, but not say it.

Sometimes I think Ezra can see threw that veil, but other times I'm certain he can't he is the only one I have ever thought I could. Even my best friend, like a sister to me, but Ketsu never could see threw the veil. Ezra has managed to see threw parts of it, I think. It is the closest thing I have ever had to someone knowing me, the real me. The one hidden inside all of my paintings

Heras POV

I was holding onto Kanan for dear life. I was still guiding him, but i needed him as close as I could get him. I kept glancing back at Ezra, making sure he was still there. I looked back to Kanan, to where the bandages are, wrapped around his beautiful eyes. The clear water blue color of Naboos prettiest lakes, the eyes that comforted me after I left my family to pursue my dream of flying and helping people. I pursued it and I found Kanan, he comforted me when I let home, when a mission went south, after I had been captured and tortured, before Zeb and Sabine, then Ezra had joined us, he held me close and looked me in the eyes with his clear water blue eyes. His eyes which I would never see again, not in current time at least. I have holos and pictures, and videos, but not in real life, the eyes I have craved to see again since he, Ezra and Ahsoka left for Malachor.

I kept thinking that Ezra would get worried and run, again. Note to self: When we get back to the Ghost lockdown Phantom don't let it take off. Access still available, because I know Ezra will need a possible area to run to, same if Ahsoka is actually here.

Kanan's POV

Hera was holding on to me as tight as she could, and I knew it was not just because she was guiding me threw the sand covered ground of the desert. But it was also because she needed comfort, and I was having a hard time figuring out how to, I knew she needed it, but I wasn't sure how to do it now that I was blind, I used to be able to just look at her, look her in the eyes and know exactly what i needed to do, but now. I'm not sure what to do, so I just let her hold on as tight as she could, but slowly I pulled my arm out of her grasp and pulled her into a side hug. Realizing that would help more than just holding onto my arm, she leaned her head onto the side of my chest, and I pulled her closer as we walked, I was using my Force bond with Ezra which he had taken down some of his barriers from, he was still closed off but he wasn't completely blocked off. I was making sure he was staying close, as well as making sure he did not panic and run, or have something startle him, to much. I put my focus back on Hera, and tried to sense her feelings. She was scared, happy, and tired. When we got back I would make sure she went and took a nap, now that I think about I don't think any one on the team has rested since before Ezra ran. So when we get back, everyone gets naps, or just a pure deep sleep. Then we can talk, though I will have to come up with something to make sure Ezra doesn't run or go into hiding while we all rest.

I focused on my surroundings, feeling the gentle almost non existent breeze, the individual grains of sand, the sand people walking around, the droids, the ships taking off and landing in the town near by.

Ezra's POV

I kept glancing from each of my different family members, first Zeb, he was tired, from what I could tell he hadn't slept since before I left, he seemed to be the least upset, granit I did not leave him as bad a note as I did the others. Then I went on to Hera, she was tired as well, she was upset and scared, but Kanan was comforting her, he had pulled her into a side hug, and was switching between rubbing circle on her back and shoulder. Trying to keep her calm and not being as upset. Though she was very tired. Then I focused on Kanan. He was extremely worried, about both Hera and me, as well as constantly getting to the edge of my barriers I had dropped down after they had found me and I left and came back. I was allowing him closer than I had since we got back from Malachor, though y plans for when we got back to the Ghost was going up to the Phantom, no not to run away and escape. But i wanted to be alone, but still close, and there I couldn't misunderstand a painting by Sabine or anything else. I just want to go up there and sit and think, maybe meditate, or work on fixing my lightsaber, just be up there. Try to figure out where Ahsoka may be. I focused on Rex, who was just lost in thought. So I moved onto the last person, the one I was scared to focus on... Sabine. I wasn't sure what to think anymore with her. I mean how could I write such mean things to her in my letter I left, none were as bad as hers. I really did not know what to do, I had stopped wearing my heart on my sleeve with her, after being turned down so many times, I always let her see threw most of my shields, no one has seen all the way threw my shields. The only one I have thought about letting threw all the way is Sabine, but I am not ready not until I have her trust, **_and_** she has mine. I finally built up the courage to focus and connect with. She had her walls up some, but not entirely, she was sad and upset, as well as angry, was she angry with me? She probably was, but I won't focus on that. She was also happy, and she was in deep thought as well. I wasn't sure what she was thinking about but she was constantly glancing at her art, as well as me, but then she put on her helmet. Which made it harder to observe with my eyes, but as I was told by Obi Wan while I was over there, something that makes sense, Kanan told me as well though. Don't trust your eyes, they can deceive you. They did with the painting I saw. Many people can also fake smiles and laughs, I know... I did it for years, and still do sometimes but not as often anymore.

I realized we had finally made it back to the ghost, I followed them as they went where ever it was that they decide to go. I followed them until I they stopped in the living room, they each took a seat in exhaustion. Hera had fallen asleep just moments after sitting down next to Kanan. She had fallen asleep on leaning against his shoulder. When Kanan spoke

"Everyone go get some sleep, we will talk later, once we have all had a nice rest." He told us and then started to stand slowly making sure not to disturb Hera and so he did not lose his balance and fall, he turned around and picked up Hera and started to try and feel his way to the bunks, but before he could get more than a few steps I was by his side grabbing his hand that was free since he was using is arm to hold Hera up. I guided him to Hera's room which was right next to his, he shook his head and gestured his head forward signalling his room, so I guided him there as well as to his bed. Then left quietly, I then went up to the Phantom where I knew I could be alone. I made it up there and sat down and started to meditate, to find Ahsoka.

I had been focusing for a while now I had been feeling her presence but could not quiet pin point her location. When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jumped out of meditation my hand going for where my lightsaber usually was, then remembering that I still had to rebuild it. I then realized it was Ahsoka.

 ** _Well, that's it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed, please follow favorite and review. If you guys have any ideas that you guys want included pm me or review with it_**

 ** _Question (I've decided to put these on all chapters it's cool to see y'alls answers) If your were one of the Star Wars Rebels Characters who would you be? Why?_**

 ** _My answer: I would most likely be Sabine, it takes me time to trust, I love art, I don't like secrets being kept from me, I love to ask questions, and explosions are awesome! There are other reasons as well but that covers the over view, so who are you guys?_**

 ** _Have a Sweet Read!_**


	8. Thinking forward

Ezra's POV 

I turned and saw Ahsoka. 

"Hi Ezra" She said sitting down next to me 

"So you are alive" I said 

"I am" 

"How did you survive? What happened?" 

"Patience, I saw Anakin in Vader, it was him. We fought for a few moments after you and Kanan left. I called him by his nickname I gave him when I first became his padawan. He froze for a moment as I had said that, I knew Anakin was fighting to get out then. I asked him, "Would Padme want this?" he stayed in place for a moment once again, I knew that triggered memories for him. "What would Padme say about you doing this? Going to the dark side? Supporting what she was so against, as were you? What would you child say?" I Had almost slipped and said children, but I knew what I needed to tell him to stop him, but only one on one. I knew in this case, talking might work. He stayed frozen for several moments and for a split second I saw his blue eye once again, but as soon as it appeared it was gone back to yellow. Finally lowered his lightsaber and shut it off and put it away. "Next time old Padawan... next time." he said then turned around and limped off, when we were still fighting i hit him in the leg and broke parts of his metal leg. He walked away and I went out the other side of the temple. I stayed there for a little less than a day when Master Yoda came and picked me up, he left from Dagobah to bring me back to you guys. He dropped me off a little before you left, but with everything going on I didn't want to make things more complicated. So I stayed hidden but when I realized you were going to run away, and even if I showed up you would not stay, needed Kanan, Hera, Sabine, and Zeb to help you, not me. So instead I read your note and realized where you were most likely going and left a note inside of the helmet Sabine made for you, I wrote a note basically giving them enough to be able to know large details. They knew what type of planet you would go to, and with whom you would be with. I knew they would ask Senator Organa, who would then tell them what they needed to know, after I kind of got a hold of him to make sure he knew what was going on and what they would need to know." She told me, explaining each bit and piece of the plan. "I knew it would help all of them for me not to just show up and tell them. It helped Kanan, he realized he could still help blind, he could be who he was but stronger than he was before. Hera, show her Kanan was still strong and to bring both her and Kanan closer. Zeb, he understood more of what a family this is. And finally Sabine, she needed this the most. She learned how important trust is, more than she already knew, made her realize how important family was, again more than she already did. It also made her realize how influential her art can be if she allows others to see it, not in the bad way it worked out, but in lifting spirits helping others with their problems. But most importantly she learned to keep the ones she loves most close, and to release some of her deepest secrets, to show her flaws. To show her emotions more, to be able to with out her art she always had to rely on to release her emotions. No matter how happy or how sad." She explained, but i did not understand the whole Sabine part, i mean I understood the first part but not the ending part 

"What do you mean about Sabine and her emotions?" I asked confused 

"You will see soon" She said cryptically, which confused me even more, and then she left going down the ladder 

I looked out the front window of the Phantom, looking out into the night sky, the stars, so far away but so close. Shining brightly no matter what happened around the rest of the galaxy, just shining bright, giving hope to a hopeless world. Shining so bright, I started to wonder how many times each star had been wished on, and what those wishes were. 

I then pulled out my blanket and pillow from my bag and laid down to look out the window and just look at the stars. When I thought of something in the past. 

When I was still living in the tower on Lothal I remember sitting out on the balcony at night and staring up into the sky, wishing with all my heart I would find my parents, or they would come back. Some nights just wishing for a family, one who loved me no matter what. It did come true, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't decided on stealing those crates that day. The one that changed my life for ever. I always had imagined that my parents would come back for me, but instead they are dead. They heard my transmission, they were inspired by it. I never truly knew what had happened to them, but then to find out that they had tried to escape their prison getting many others out. Sacrificing themselves for the others. They got split off, and never seen again. Wait!? Rider Azadi said that they got split off from them, not wanting to leave anyone behind. He never saw my parents die, just assumed that that was what had happened. They might still be alive?! I looked back up to the sky, I saw the brightest star there was, it seemed the strongest of them all, so I looked closely to it and started to do something I hadn't done it years. 

Wish, wish upon a star, have hope that it would come true, that it was the strongest star out there. The one to grant one of my greatest wishes. I wished as hard as I could, with all the hope I had, and wished my parents were still alive. 

I wasn't sure if it was just me, but after I opened my eyes from the wish, the star seemed just a bit brighter than before. 

Sabines POV 

I sat up slowly, having just woken up. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to the painting Ezra had seen incomplete, and now he had finally seen it complete. I slowly slip my legs out of my bunk and hopped down. I looked over to my clock that told me the time going by whatever planet I was on at the time. It was 7 in the morning, we had gotten back around Midnight last night, after Chopper set the Ghost on autopilot to bring us back to the rebel base. I stood up and changed back into my armour and battle suit, and ran a brush threw my hair thinking. 

Thinking about me and my emotions, my feelings. I always kinda like Ezra, I mean he can kick butt, he is sweet but, he has shields and isn't to open, but he also isn't closed off. He is creative, he knows how to think on his feet, get out of sticky situations. I am not even sure what to do here. I mean, after what I said at the hut, I don't know what else to say to him. I barely knew what to say to him there, now we are back, and I don't even know if I can go talk to him. It will wind up being just awkward. But at the same time, last time me not talking to him caused a whole misunderstanding. Yet I still don't know what to say to him. 

I sat there thinking for a while longer when I heard my door slide open. I looked up to see Hera standing there. 

"Hey Hera" 

"Hey Sabine, how you doing?" 

"I'm fine" I said quickly 

"No your not Sabine" Hera told me 

"I'm fine" 

"That's what Ezra said when he got back from Malachor, no you're not" She said 

"Fine, I'm not ok?!" 

"What's wrong Sabine?" Hera asked walking closer until she was sitting next to me 

"I don't know what to say to Ezra, I barely knew what to say at the Hut, now I really have no clue." 

"Well, what is something you want to say, but don't know how?" 

"... It's personal" 

"Come on, you know you can trust me. I won't tell your secret" 

"Not even Kanan?" I asked knowing she told Kanan basically everything 

"Not even Kanan if you don't want me to" 

"No one" 

"Ok, what is it?" she asked 

"You know how Ezra likes- liked me. Well I like him back but I wasn't sure what to do or say. I mean, you saw the letter he left me. I don't know if that's still how he feels or, if he never didn't like me, he just needed something to get to me. Make me mad. And now so now I don't know if I should tell him... I like him" I finally told her 

"So you don't know if you should tell Ezra or not?" She clarified 

"Yes" 

"Well what you should do is..." She leaned in close and told me what I should do 

Ezra's POV 

It was now morning, I headed down threw the vents to my bunk, luckily Zeb had already gotten up to go start fixing breakfast. I slid in and put my stuff up. While I was in the Phantom after Ahsoka left I fell asleep on the floor using my blanket and pillow I had in my bag that was still with me. I looked to one of the few things that I had left, one of which being the helmet that Sabine had painted for me, the one that held the note that Ahsoka left that led my family to me. 

I looked at it and saw there was once again another note in it. 

**_Dear Ezra,_**

**_Remember always have hope, trust yourself_ and _others, don't shut yourself off. As long as there is people who will stand together, even if it is just one person. There will always be hope._**

**_And trust in the force, as well as your master, and your family_**

**_~Obi Wan Kenobi (Old Ben)_**

Why do I feel like this was Ahsoka in on this one. 

After finishing getting everything set back how it was, I decided to go face my family. I walked out the door looking around to see if I could see anyone, I couldn't good that gives me more time to work up full courage. Finally I found they were all sitting in the living room. Kanan and Hera were sitting on the small couch, while Sabine and Zeb were sitting at the Holo table. They looked up when I walked in, Kanan first sensing my presence who nudged Hera and gestured to where he felt me standing. Rex then walked in, I heard a small sound come from the vents, it was Ahsoka, I looked up at her and she nodded her head. 

"Rex, everybody look up." I said and they all did confused, well minus Kanan who just seemed to be using the force trying to sense what it was that they were to all look at. Just after they looked up the vent opened and Ahsoka dropped down from it. Bending her knees to absorb the energy from her jump. She stood there for a moment and everyone even Kanan who sensed her threw the force when she let down her shields. Rex was the first to speak 

"A-A-Ahsoka?" He stumbled 

"Hey Rex" she said looking to him 

"How did you get out of there?" Kanan asked being the next to be able to speak 

She explained her story along with telling us that she knew where Master Yoda was, but would not reveal his actual location. 

Hera pulled me off to the side after the story was complete 

"Ezra, how are you actually?" she asked sincerely, not wanting to be over heard or spied on I got her in the closet that I found myself commonly in, the one she comforted me in, the one I was locked in when I first arrived and many other time. 

"I am fine" 

"Then why did you want to be away from everyone to talk?" she asked 

"Fine, I'm not, but I will be. After a little while, it helps knowing Ahsoka didn't die." 

"At least you are healing 

"There is something else though" I said after a moment of silence 

"And what would that be?" she asked thinking of what else there could be 

"I think my Parents might still be alive" I said evenly 

"Ezra, I know you are starting to have hope in everything again, but you heard Rider Azadi. Your parents were killed escaping" she told me 

"Hera, he said they were seperated, they never saw them die, just lost track of them. They are M.I.A. not K.I.A." I explained 

"Well that is what he said isn't it?" 

"There is a chance Hera, and I have hope, and when we have hope, anything is possible" 

" wow we really need to do another broadcast, it seems you have come up with even more inspiring things to say since the last one, but you are right, as long as there is hope, anything is possible" she joked 

"Actually that's not a bad idea" I said 

"What?" She asked 

" another broadcast, the prisoners heard it as well, so if they hear another one to, they might rebel again and if they keep doing it, eventually alot of rebels will be free and they can join the cause. and then there will be even more hope." I told her 

" Your right, but... I don't want you to get your hopes up to high, your parents may have been killed. But there is still hope, just promise me one thing" 

"what?" I asked 

"Don't run away if things don't work out as we hope, we will be here for you and no matter what, we trust you. Okay?" 

"I promise I won't run away, and I will come to you guys. But I may shut my self away for a little bit, but still close just not out and about alot. Okay?" I didn't want to promise I wouldn't lock myself away because I knew if it did work out against me I would not to the pint of running away but I would lock myself away alot 

" Fine but you have to keep yourself healthy not starving not sleep deprived just, upset and closed off" 

"deal" 

_sorry for the wait I am having to read this book for school which normally it is YES I GET TO READ but I am about to fall asleep during this book bo of fence to people who like it, I have to read the Hobbit. but I get so bored out of my mind with it, so sorry for any of fence if you guys are fans but I can't stand it. well I hope you guys enjoyed _

_question : What do you guys want to see in season 3? _

_Answer sorry  I'll answer jn the next chapter _

_have a sweet read!_


	9. SEQUEL POSTED

Guys the Sequel is finally up along with a new set of one shots I'm writing if you guys want to go read them! :)

YES GUYS THE LONG AWAITED (like a week long wait) IS FINALLY HERE!


End file.
